Fushigi Yuugi Game Play Batch 1
by IamJanelle06
Summary: A Game Play conatining the 1st Batch of Suzaku Seishi you will surely love! Like the hot-headed, Tasuki, the obake-chan, Tamahome, the very strong cross-dresser, Nuriko and the royal emperor, Hotohori! This first batch will do some dares, answer some questions and give you some facts about Fushigi Yuugi! So, if you love Fushigi Yuugi, you'll love this Epic Game show!


_**Well… Here's an epic game show for Fushigi Yuugi lovers out there! Please support me, okay!? One-shot story! BAAAANG!**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and any characters of Fushigi Yuugi. It belongs to Yuu Watase. I only own Host-san in this story. Because if I own Fushigi Yuugi, I am really an extreme author, but like what I have said Yuu Watase owns it.**_

_**Promotion: Well, just want to promote my other fanfics! Just follow me, IamJanelle06! **_

_***Try my Fanfiction quizzes for you to know if you're really a fan of a certain anime!**_

_**Thanks and enjoy Fushigi Yuugi Game Play! (Humor only aloud!)**_

The Fushigi Yuugi Game Play

(Seishi Only)

oooOOoooROUND 1oooOOooo

Host: Welcome to… Fushigi Yuugi Game Play! The game show that your pride will be the prize just like Tasuki's harissen on a cold water!

Tasuki: What?!

Host: So let's meet our 1st batch of contestants! A suzaku seishi, glamorous and good-looking. The emperor of Konan, Hotohori!

Hotohori: Hi everyone: Hi everyone! –sparkles-

Fangirls: Kyaaaaah! Hotohori-sama!

Host: Next is the hot-headed bandit, hates girls but still very HOT, Tasuki!

Tasuki: Tch. Why was I forced to be here on the first place?

Host: A guy or a girl maybe a gay! A very strong seishi and when I say strong it means only one seishi—Nuriko!

Nuriko: Be nice to me please! :3

Host: The last contestant for this batch. The seishi who won Miaka's heart and a very money-maniac, Tamahome!

Tamahome: You'll pay me a thousand bucks for this!

Host: For the mechanics let me present to you, Miaka-nics!

Miaka: This game is as easy as eating a strawberry cake for dessert tonight! Yummy! 3

Hotohori: Miaka, please explain much further.

Miaka: Yes, yes certainly! I also want an apple pie, burger, spaghetti and french fries for tonight's dinner!

Hotohori: I mean about the mechanics of the game, Miaka.

Miaka: Oh! The game! Alright… Fushigi Yuugi Game Play is composed of 3 rounds. For the first round, you guys will going to do a dare and the dare will be base on the paper that you'll pick. Each one of you will get a chance to pick a dare. Understand, minna-chan? :D

Contestants: Yeah!

Miaka: Okay, bye now! I'll get my toasted chicken for doing this.

Host: Thanks Miaka.

Tamahome: Miaka only have foods in her mind. She doesn't even remember me.

Miaka: Oh yeah, I wish you goodluck Tamahome-!

Tamahome: Oh, she remembered about me!

Miaka: And to all other seishi of mine, Hotohori, Tasuki and Nuriko, goodluck!

Tamahome: Eh?

Tasuki: Ahahaha! Poor obake-chan! You didn't expect that, did you?

Tamahome: Shut up Tasuki and don't call me obake-chan!

Host: Okay back to the game! First contestant will be you, Tasuki.

Tasuki: Why me?!

Host: Because I wanted to.

Tasuki: Oh great.

-Picked a paper-

Tasuki: -Reading the paper- Tell a girl you –gulped- l-l-l-l-like ker… What the hell is with this damn paper?!

Host: You're the one who picked it!

Tamahome: Tough luck, Tasuki!

Hotohori: It is just easy, Tasuki. You just need to confess.

Tasuki: Confess… blah! blah! blah! Like the hell I will do a confession!

Host: Do it or I'll call all your rabid fangirls?!

Tasuki: -sweat- No! Okay, I'll do it! Then, who will act as the girl?

Host: -grin- It will be—Koji!

-Koji as a girl-

Tasuki: -nosebleed- K-K-K-Koji…

Koji: Genrouh-san, what will you going to tell me?

Tasuki: K-Koji… (Gee! He's so innocent..)

-Tasuki walked closer to Koji-

Koji: G-Genrouh-san… You're too close.

Tasuki: -blush- Koji, I-I want to tell you this for a long time before but I don't have the guts to do it. So, I'll tell this only once so better listen…

Koji: -blush- Genrouh-san, I knew it all along that…

Tasuki: o.O Eh?!

Koji: …That you're a gay.

Tasuki: o.O Hah!? Nooo! You're wrong!

-Koji walks away-

Tasuki: Wait-!

-Holds Koji's hand and he kissed him-

Tasuki: -blush- W-will you listen to me?

Koji: -blush- Y-yes…

Tasuki: I-I-I love you… Koji. For a very lomg time.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Nice one there, Tasuki! Thank you, Koji!

-Koji walks away blushing-

Tamahome: You're great Tasuki! Very sincere confession! –grin-

Tasuki: Shut up you damn obake-chan!

Nuriko: But you're really cute, Tasuki! Espescially when you are doing yaoi stuffs like that! 3

Tasuki: Urgh! You guys are pushing me to my limits…!

Tamahome: But Tasuki, yaoi does really suits you!

Tasuki: Grr….. REKKA SHINEN!

Host: The Fushigi Yuugi Game Play will return after short commercia—Aaaah!

-There's a fire blast passed through the host-

Host: Hey calm down Tasuki! Don't burn the place down!

Tasuki: Rekka Shinen!

-Commercial-

Mitsukake: Chichiri, please take care of Tama…

Chichiri: Don't talk like that No-da. You'll survive, no-da.

Mitsukake: I son't know if I will… But… Just in case… don't forget to feed Tama… this Tama-Cat Food… or else… or else… ergh… -dead-

Chhichiri: No, no-da!

Tama: Meow~

Chichiri: Tama no-da

Tama: Meow~

Chichiri: Tama no-da

Tama: Meow~

Chichiri: ….No-da?

Tama: Enough! Just feed me already! Meowww!

Chichiri: Eh!? o.O Why does the cat talk Noda?!

Mitsukake: I told you… not to forget… to… feed him… or… else he'll be a- a- a monster… -dead-

Chichiri: Are you really dead this time noda?

Tama: -Monster Mode- Feed me my Tama-Cat Food!

Chichiri: Waaaaaahhh! Mitsukake wake up! I can't take care a cat like this noda!

-Back to the Game-

Host: And welcome back to Fushigi Yuugi Game Play!

-Applause-

Tamahome: We better not pissed Tasuki off.

Hotohori: Yeah. Afterall, he is really that too hot-headed.

Tasuki: So, are you guys are willing to apologize to me?

Nuriko: Look, we're just complimenting you but if you really are mad about that, we are really sorry!

Tasuki: Tch.

Tamahome: Sorry, man.

Host: And bacause of the accident earlier, I have decided to confiscate all your harmful weapons! So hand me the harissen and the sword!

-Handed the sword and harissen-

Tasuki: Tch. But you know, Tamahome and Nuriko themselves are more harmful than our weapons.

Host: At least they are not as hot-headed as you are.

Tasuki: What did you say?

Host: Nothing. Just don't burn this whole place down.

-1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9-

Host: And let's go back to the game! Tamahome, it's your turn!

-picked a paper-

Tamahome: -Reading the paper- Make a baby cry then make the baby stop crying.

Nuriko: Ha? That seems hard.

Tasuki: Good luck to you, obake-chan!

Tamahome: Whatever.

-Enters a baby on a stroller-

Tasuki: -Giggle- Go obake-chan!

Tamahome: I said… STOP CALLLING ME OBAKE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAANN!

Baby: -Cry- Waaaaah! M-monster…!

Nuriko: Nice, Tamahome. Now, make the baby stop crying.

Tamahome: -Clueless- Uhmm… Don't cry. Please?

-Gets the baby-

Tamahome: Cry no more. I'll give you anything you want..

Baby: Dada.

Tamahome: Eh? "Dada"?

Baby: I-I want my dada! Waah`!

Tamahome: (Okay, here goes nothing.) Darling, I love you so much. Please don't cry anymore. Dada is so sad to see you crying like that.

Baby: Dada! :D

-Hug-

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Nice one, Tamahome!

Hotohori: Tamahome is just very father-like. Remember the time when he lent me his body for me to touch and embrace Boshin?

Nuriko: Tamahome is just really nice.

Tasuki: Hard to admit but he really is.

Tamahome: Thanks, minna. Well, maybe I am just used with kids because of my siblings.

Host: Nuriko, it's your turn now.

Nuriko: Yaay! It's my turn!

-Picked a paper-

Nuriko: -Reads the paper- Choose a boy you want and ask the boy to go out with you on a date.

-Nuriko looks at Hotohori and walks towards him-

Nuriko: Hotohori-sama, would you mind?

Hothori: Hmmh? What is it?

Nuriko: I-I just want to ask you if…

Hotohori: If?

Nuriko: Uhmm… If I could ask uhmm… you out for a date?

Hotohori: When and where?

Nuriko: Tonight, in my house.

-Everyone makes a malicious giggles-

Hotohori: Alright.

Nuriko: -Shock- Y-you'll go out with me?

Hotohori: Yup. On one condition. –smirk-

Nuriko: Oh what is it?

Hotohori: You need to make me happy tonight or it will be a game over.

Nuriko: Sure! I'll make sure that I'll level up tonight!

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Nice! And I wonder what will they do tonight on Nuriko's house! Haha! :3

Nuriko: I am serious about the date, Hothori-sama.

Hotohori: Yeah, I know. And I am also serious.

Tasuki: And here we go again with those yaoi stuffs.

Tamahome: Don't talk like you are not enjoying yaoi.

Tasuki: -Blush- Shut up, obake-chan!

Host: We'll be back again after this short commercial!

Nuriko: I am really happy! Shalala~

-Commercial-

-Miaka eating foods-

Yui: I just wonder why you don't get fat even if you are such a glutton.

Miaka: Well, are you saying that I am sexy, eh, Yui-chan?

Yui: Precisely, yes you are. You still got the curves, Miaka.

Miaka: The curves that seduced many men! Hahaha!

Yui: So what's your secret?

Miaka: Secret? I don't really have. I'm just fit because of love! 3

Yui: Love?

Miaka: Yeah! Because of my growing feelings to Tamahome! Because of Love! 3

Yui: I can't understand…

Miaka: You know, lovey-dovey things and oh-! Who'll you gonna choose between your lovers, Yui-chan? Is it Tetsuya-san or your seishi, Suboshi?

Yui: -Bush- W-well… The truth is… I'm choosing Nakago…

Miaka: -Shock- Eh?! For real!?

Yui: Yeah for real.

Miaka: I can't understand.

Yui: Just like what you said—It's because of LOVE! 3

-Back to the game-

Host: And we're back in—

Contestants: Fushigi Yuugi Game Play~!

Host: So, let's start again. Hotohori it's you.

Hotohori: Finally, my turn.

-Picked a paper-

Hotohori: -Reads the paper- Think that you're an actor, a big star! Do what an actor do.

Host: Oooh! Seems interesting!

Hotohori: A piece of cake for a born Idol like me, right girls? :-*

-Sent a flying kiss towards the audience-

Hothori: Ah! How could I do without my ever loyal fangirls? –Sparkles-

Fangirl: Kyaaaahh! Hotohori-sama!

Hotohori: -More Sparkles- Baang!

Fangirls: I love you Hothori-sama!

Hothori: I love you all too! ;D

-Another flying kiss-

Fangirls: -Nosebleed- We want Hotohori-sama!

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: -Wiping the nosebleed off of her face- You're really great Hotohori-sama! Too much sparklings!

Tamahome: My respect for Hotohori-sama grows!

Tasuki: Eeew! Have you seen those bloods from those women? Gross!

Nuriko: -Nosebleed- Hotohori-sama!

Tasuki: Oh not you too Nuriko!

Tamahome: I bet Houki will be mad with this.

Tasuki: You're right, obake-chan. After he accepted the date offer of Nuriko and now making the girls and even Nuriko bloody, Houki will really be furious.

Hothori: I think, I'll apologize to Houki personally later.

Nuriko: Tch…! But I don't see the point why should you. Afterall, this is just a game.

Host: Though our studio is so bloody, I am proud to announce the Round 1 is now finished!

oooOOoooROUND 2oooOOooo

Host: And we're off to the Round 2 of Fushigi Yuugi Game Play!

-Applause-

Host: For the mechanics, please welcome back Miaka-nics!

Miaka: I'm back, minna-chan! Welcome to the 2nd round and here's the mechanics for this round! If the first round is like a Dare game then second round will be the Truth game! Host-san will ask you 2 questions each and you need to answer it truthfully!

Hothori: Even if it's a personal question?

Miaka: Yup! Just be truthfully honest! Good luck!

Tamahome: Thanks Miaka! But one more question… -whisper, whisper-

Miaka: -Blush- No! Of course don't Tamahome or I'll kill you!

Tamahome: But you said the we need to be truthfully honest.

Miaka: -Blush- Except about that one! Tamahome is such a hentai…

Tasuki: Oooh! Obake-chan is called Hentai by Miaka! I wonder what he whispered…!

Miaka: I'm off again! Later~!

Host: Let's see. Let's start with you Tasuki.

Tasuki: Why me?

Host: Because I already have a question for you.

Tasuki: You planned this all along.

Host: Well not really. Let's start! Tasuki, have you sleep with a guy before?

Tasuki: Yes.

Tamahome: You mean it? Then with whom?

Nuriko: I bet it is Koji.

Hothori: I bet too.

Tasuki: Well, yeah you're right.

All: What!?

Nuriko: Oh mi' gosh Tasuki! You're just like me!

Tasuki: What? No! You guys, have the wrong idea! You see, on the quarters of the bandits there are beds but not enough for all of us. So one bed will be occupied by two bandits. And because Koji is my closest friend so I decided to sleep with him with no malice. Understand?

All: Oooh!

Tasuki: Tch. Why are you guys are so malicious?

Hotohori: Well, because you didn't explain much earlier so we'd made some weird conclusions.

Tasuki: So, it is my fault?

All: Yes!

Tasuki: Fine! At least, I answered it!

Host: Alright, it is your turn, Tamahome.

Tamahome: Alright.

Host: When you first met Miaka what did you think of her?

Tamahome: A meal ticket!

Hotohori: Will you please repeat that?

Tamahome: A meal ticket! :D

Host: But why?

Tamahome: Well, you see, I'm wandering on the streets when I heard Miaka asking for help. So, I saw Miaka and Yui being harrased so I thought that they'll pay me enough money that can buy food so I helped them. But unfortunately, they are not from our world so they don't have any money.

Nuriko: You really don't think about anything but money, do you?

Tamahome: Not really.

Tasuki: But obake-chan to think Miaka as a meal ticket, you're so harsh!

Tamahome: At least I am truthfully honest.

Host: Your turn Nuriko.

Nuriko: Bring it on!

Host: Tell me a name of a girl you want to go out with.

Nuriko: Well, that's easy. It's Miaka Yuki.

Tamahome: Eh?

Nuriko: Oh come on guys, don't tell me you forgot. Remember, I cutted my hair for Miaka. And that time when I cutted my hair, I also cutted my persona as a gay and I thought about going out with Miaka as a real boy but I died and when I've got the chance to live again, My reborn form is a girl. So once again, my persona a gay rised up and I forgot my feelings to Miaka.

Tamahome: Oh I see.

Nuriko: Afterall, Tamahome already got Miaka.

Tasuki: See, obake-chan? There's really no reason for you to get jealous.

Tamahome: W-what? But I-I'm not!

Tasuki: You are.

Tamahome: Am not.

Tasuki: You are!

Tamahome: Am not!

Tasuki: You are!

Tamahome: Am not!

Nuriko: Cut it out already, both of you!

Hotohori: You don't need to fight over small things.

Tamahome: But this guy is very persistent!

Tasuki: Because you're denying the truth.

Nuriko: Stop it ALREADY!

-Silence-

Host: So, off to Hotohori we go!

Hotohori: And what will be the question?

Host: Hotohori-sama, what's the more cursable thing in this world?

Hotohori: That's no other than but ugliness.

Nuriko: Oh well, that's to be expected.

Hotohori: Ugliness is so cursable! The worst thing that exists on this world. And so Ashitare is cursable enough because he is ugly enough.

Tasuki: Oh.

Tamahome: As expected to the king of Konan!

Host: Uhmm… Tasuki, it's your turn again!

Tasuki: What is it this time?

Host: Why are you afraid of the sea?

Tasuki: Just like what I said before, I am a man of the mountains so therefore, I don't know how to swim so I don't like the sea. And also because, I already got drown once when I'm still a kid but Koji saved me and that's the time he showed me how to be a bandit.

Tamahome: Oh, I see! You've got drown once.

Tasuki: Yes. So please stop pulling water pranks to me, Obake-chan.

Tamahome: But I'm helping you to overcome your fear!

Tasuki: You are making it worse.

Tamahome: But you need to force your fear! If you can't face it you are a worthless Suzaku Seishi!

Tasuki: I am still a seishi worthless or not!

Tamahome: Whatever…

Host: This is the question for you, Tamahome. Why are you always fighting with Tasuki?

Tamahome: Because I don't like him, his attitude, him being hot-headed and all!

Tasuki: To be expected…

Tamahome: But I still repect him, his skills, powers and him being a fellow seishi. I'll admit that he is stubborn but it really does help us in challenges and problems.

Tasuki: -Shock- Oh…

Tamahome: But still we have some complex that's why we don't get along so well.

Nuriko: Seems like Tasuki was touched.

Tasuki: -Blush- Not really. Tch.

Nuriko: Though, he is blushing already.

Hotohori: You know what, both of you are stubborn and naughty. You can get along well if you just want to.

Tamahome: Though that doesn't erase the fact that I still hate Tasuki! ;)

Tasuki: I hate you too, Obake-chan.

Host: You guys just don't admit it but you really care for each other, right?

Tasuki: Tch.

Tamahome: Don't misjudge my answer.

Host: O well. Nuriko's turn. Other than Hotohori, who is the guy you like?

Nuriko: Well, that's Tamahome.

Tasuki: You mean, obake-chan?!

Tamahome: Seems like Tasuki doesn't know the story.

Hotohori: Yeah. That time when we first met him and he tricked us that he's really a girl.

Tasuki: Eh?

Nuriko: You know, before I admit that I am really a boy, I used to teased Miaka by getting my Tama-baby from her. And Tamahome is cute so I kinda interested with him.

Host: Tamahome is very protective and caring too! Remember the time when Tamahome was been striked by a lightning?

Nuriko: Yeah! We're on a journey to Hokkan that time! Only to find out that Soi was following us and she's he souce of the storm that's preventing us to reach Hokkan.

Tasuki: And Miaka saved tha day using the sword that Hotohori lent to him.

Hotohori: Well, I don't know about that.

Tamahome: Rewinding the past adventures is really fun!

Tasuki: And the time when…

Host: And Fushigi Yuugi Game Play we'll be back after this commercial!

-Commercial-

Miaka: Urgh! I hate studying Math! It's piercing my head!

Chiriko: Why Miaka-san? Math is fun.

Miaka: Bleh! I am not a genius like you! And afterall, Math is Mental Abuse To Human.

Chiriko: You're wrong, Miaka-san. If you'll just enjoy it, you'll understand it!

Miaka: You mean, I must not be that serious with Math?

Chiriko: Yup! Don't be too serious.

Miaka: oh! I see! Thanks Chiriko-chan!

-The Next Day at Math Class-

Miaka: -Sleeping- Zzzzz…

Teacher: Yuki-san.

Miaka: -Sleeping- Zzzzz… Ah… Sensei's.. bald…

Teacher: Yuki-sana WAKE UP!

Miaka: -Wake Up- Ah…? What!?

Teacher: You have the guts to sleep on my time, eh? Sleep if you know something but in your case, Yuki-san, you are sleeping even if you don't know anything at all.

Miaka: But sensei, a genius friend of mine told me that I will understand Math if I'll not be serious with it. So, I'm sleepig instead of being serious with Math.

Teacher: What a reason is that!? Answer the equation on the board!

Miaka: B-but…! (Wow. Thanks a lot, Chiriko-chan. :/)

-Library-

Chiriko: -Sneezes- Achooo!

-Back to the game-

Host: Welcome back to…

All: Fushigi Yuugi Game Play!

Host: And let's go back to the 2nd round! But before anything else, are our seishi are already ready to start?

Nuriko: Well, we just finished talking about that past so, I guess we are.

Tamahome: Yeah. :D

Host: Okay, this final question is for you, Hotohori.

Hotohori: Neat.

Host: What word best describes you or I mean you'll not be complete without that word?

Hotohori: Royal. Well, I am really a royalty, an emperor in fact. And maybe if I'm not a royal, I'll not be a Suzaku seishi, I'll not meet Miaka and the other seishi who makes me complete and of course, I'll not meet my life, Houki and Boshin…

Nuriko: It is not true, your highness! Whatever your state of being, you are still the one who manipulates your own faith and destiny based on your actions and deeds. So royal or not, Hotohori will be always Hotohori!

Tasuki: Ahahaha! Seems like the first batch of Suzaku Seishi on the game have very nice characterization. Me the bandit, Hotohori the royalty, Nuriko the gay and Tamahome the obake!

Tamahome: Will you just please stop calling me obake-chan!?

Tasuki: Na-uh! Because I am the only one who calls you that!

Host: And there it ends Round 2!

-Applause-

oooOOoooROUND 3oooOOooo

Host: Welcome to the Round 3 of the epic game show only for the epic Fushigi Yuugi seishi…

All: Fushigi Yuugi Game Play!

Host: Round 3 mechanics, Come in Miaka-nics!

Miaka: Hi! Hi! Round 3 will determine how much do you know about Fushigi Yuugi! Host-san will ask you questions about F.Y. and you'll just need to buzz to answer. Well, that's all! Thanks for guesting me here! Until then! Miaka-nics, signing off!

Host: And once again, thank you Miaka. So are you all ready?

Contestants: Yes!

Host: Let's stat with the easy round of the round 3! 1st question. What is the genre of Fushigi Yuugi?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Yes, Tasuki?

Tasuki: Hentai.

Host: Wrong.

Tasuki: Aw.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Hotohori.

Hotohori: Shoujo.

Host: Correct. Fushigi Yuugi's classified as a SHOUJO anime and manga. Though Fushigi Yuugi is a Hentai Legacy, it's genre is still Shoujo.

All: Ah!

Host: Next. Who is the first Genbu Seishi that Takiko met?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Tamahome.

Tamahome: Uruki!

Host: Correct. Uruki means the wind. Uruki can transform into a girl and Takiko met the girl form of Uruki on the very moment she sucked into the book.

Tamahome: Yay! I'm right!

Host: Next. Who is the God of Kotou?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Tasuki.

Tasuki: I can't be wrong with this one. Seiryuu!

Host: Correct. Well, I guess everyone knows that. Next. What is the title of the book that sucked Miaka and Yui into the story?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Nuriko: Universe of the 4 Gods!

Host: Correct. That's the book that Miaka and Yui found at the library that sucked them into the story. It is the same book that Okuda-san, the father of Takiko, translated. Okuda-san tried to destroy the book by burning it but he had failed.

Nuriko: Yay!

Host: Next. Who is the author of Fushigi Yuugi?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: Watese Yui

Host: Wrong.

Tamahome: Eh?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: You cannot steal Tamahome. You already tried to answer this question. Give chance to others.

Tamahome: But-!

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Yes, Tasuki.

Tasuki: Watase Yuu!

Host: Correct. Yuu Watase is a very unexceptional mangaka. Watase-sensei is also the person behind the sci-fi anime and manga, Absolute Boyfriend.

Tasuki: Ah! I'm a genius!

Tamahome: You don't need to be boastful. I almost got it… Tch!

Host: What is the band of the seiyuu of Chichiri, Hotohori, Tasuki and Tamahome?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Hotohori: And I am certain with this one. The answer is THTC.

Host: Correct. THTC stands for Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki and Chichiri.

Tamahome: Tch. I know that one too.

Host: What is needed to be found so that a priestess could call a certain God after she failed to call the God for the first time?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Hotohori.

Hotohori: That would be the Shinzaho.

Host: Correct.

Nuriko: Wow. I'm having a hard time.

Host: Okay. Let's go to the Medium Round! Tell me who are the characters being described.

Tamahome: Looks like easy.

Hotohori: Easy if you know all F.Y.'s characters.

Host: Okay! She's a certified glutton, always hungry and she wants to prove herself to her mother.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: That would be her, Miaka Yuki!

Host: Correct.

Tasuki: Urgh!

Nuriko: What the-! Let me score!

Host: A certified flirt specially to Nakago. Her power includes thunder and storm.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tasuki: Soe!

Host: Wrong.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Nuriko: Soi!

Host: Correct. Be careful on your pronounciation, Tasuki. You almost got it.

Tasuki: I know.

Host: You guys must know him very well. A very hot-headed bandit and he hates women.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tasuki: That would be no other than than but me, Genrouh Tasuki! Ha!

Host: Correct.

Tasuki: Of course, I know myself very much!

Host: Then, let's make it a little bit harder. He is the best friend of Keisuke Yuki, Miaka's older brother.

Hotohori: I don't know…

Nuriko: Who's that guy again?

Tasuki: That bastard who like Yui, right?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: -Grin- Tetsuya.

Host: Correct.

Tasuki: How do you know?!

Nuriko: Baka. Tamahome also lives on Miaka's world as Taka Sukunami, remember? Then, he must know this Tetsuya guy also.

Host: Who is the priestess of Byakko?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: Suzuno.

Host: Correct. Who is the one who translated the Book of the 4 Gods before?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Yes, Nuriko.

Nuriko: Einosuke Okuda.

Host: Correct. Einosuke Okuda is the father of Takiko Okuda. He translated the Book of the 4 Gods and that's the reason why Takiko got the book and the reason why was she sucked inside the story.

Nuriko: Great..!

Host: Whos is the Genbu Seishi who is first to die?

Tasuki: Ah! Ah… I know him!

Host: Then buzz, if you know!

Tasuki: Ah… R-right-!

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tasuki: WHAT!?

Host: Yes, Tamahome?

Tamahome: Tomite!

Tasuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I was supposed to be the one answering that!

Tamahome: But you didn't buzz. I buzz first.

Tasuki: Urghhhhh!

Hotohori: You guys don't need to fight.

Host: -Sigh- This guys are just hopeless. Okey hop to the Hard round! You just need to answer my question, whatever wuestion it is.

Nuriko: Okay…! Phew! I'm nervous…

Host: What is the title of the Singaporean dub of Fushigi Yuugi?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tasuki: Mysterious Pla—

Host: Wrong.

Tasuki: Eh!?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Nuriko: Curious Play!

Host: Correct. And the voice actors of the Curious Play are so you know—have husky voice!

Hotohori: Oh, I see…!

Host: Next! How many episodes except the OVAs and The hidden Women Hotspring Resort are there in Fushigi Yuugi?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Host: Yes, Hotohori

Hotohori: 54.

Host: Almost but wrong.

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: 52!

Host: Correct.

Tamahome: Yay!

Tasuki: Tss…

Host: Next question. What is the name of Suboshi's weapon?

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tamahome: Yoyo

Host: What!? Of course, that's absolutely wrong!

Tamahome: But everyone calls him Yoyoboy!

Host: It is REALLY and ABSOLUTELY WRONG!

-Buzz! Buzz!-

Tasuki: Ryuuseisui!

Host: Correct!

Tasuki: Yes!

Nuriko: And how do you supposed to know that!?

Tasuki: Eh?

Hotohori: You cheated, don't you?

Tasuki: NO!

Tamahome: But how in hell do you supposed to know that when you're also calling Suboshi as "Yoyoboy" all this time?

Tasuki: I-I just know it…?

Tamahome: Wah! I'll not believe on you!

Tasuki: Then don't! I'm saying the truth!

Host: Okay! Guys! Kindly please stop this! Because we'll now end also! For this craziness to end also!

Contestants: WE ARE ABOUT TO END!?

Host: YES!

Contestants: Yehey!

Host: But all of you will have one consequence each!

Tasuki: Eh!?

Host: Coz' you guys made many ruckus on this game! Espescially you, Tasuki!

Tasuki: But-!

Host: And I already told you before we start that the prize of this game is your pride, right?!

Tamahome: But it isn't fair!

Hotohori: I do not cause a ruckus, do I?!

Host: You do, Hotohori-sama! You made the studio bloody! And that's a ruckus!

Hotohori: But if you didn't order me-!

Host: I didn't order you. The _paper_ you picked, order you!

Nuriko: How about me?

Host: Oh! You're an exception, Nuriko-san!

Tasuki: Wah! Unfair! Why does Nuriko is excempted?!

Host: Does he made a ruckus?

Tasuki: No but-!

Host: See. He didn't made a ruckes so he'll be an excemption.

Tamahome: But seishi must stay together wherever or whatever, right?

Nuriko: Oh! But don't drag me on a problem that you guys made.

Hotohori: How about me, Nuriko? Don't you care for me?

Nuriko: Not this time, Hotohori-sama! I want to watch your pride being torture, guys!

Hotohori: That's harsh, Nuriko.

Nuriko: Go, Host-san. You can start, torturing their prides.

Host: First, Tamahome. You will not get any money for a month. But you'll have enough fooood supplies so don't wo—

Tamahome: What!? No money for a month!? That's insane!

Tasuki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Poor Obake-chan! Hahaha!

Host: Tasuki!

Tasuki: What?!

Host: There'll be girls living in your house for a month and you're not allowed to leave your house!

Tasuki: WHAT THE HELL!?

Host: Well, that's your punishment.

Tasuki: Urgh! I really hate women!

Host: Your next, Hotohori-sama.

Hotohori: Be nice to me…

Host: Let's cut your long hair into a short hair!

Hotohori: NO WAY! I'll not lrt you do that!

Host: But I already cutted it! –Snip-

Hotohori: -Looks to his short hair- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

Nuriko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys all look stupid!

Tamahome/Tasuki/Hotohori: -Evil Mode- We'll get our revenge…!

Host: -Gulp- I think they are angry.

Nuriko: They _are really_ ANGRY!

Host: Time to escape!

Tasuki: Rekka Shinen!

Tamahome: -doing karate moves and breaking the things-Yaaahh! Yaaahh!

Hotohori: -Slashing the sword everywhere-

Nuriko: Hey! How do they get their weapons back!?

Host: I don't know also!

Nuriko: Waaahh! Time to RUN!

Host: And this crazy epic Fushigi Yuugi Game Play shall now end as we run for our li-!

Tamahome: YOU'LL NEVER GET MY PRECIOUS MONEY!

Hotohori: YOU CUTTED MY LONG BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Tasuki: I HATE GIRLS SO MUCH!

Host: -gulp- Bye, world…!

**-THE END-**

_**Ahahaha! I finally finished it! Nice! Now please favorite it, comment and follow me! Thanks! =D**_


End file.
